


Conduct Unbecoming

by shadowsfan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, a sequel to Holding Cell, davos gets his DL back, mostly motel sex, motel sex, stannis is still sexually repressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsfan/pseuds/shadowsfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing his drivers license in a speeding ticket incident, Davos returns to Arapahoe Wyoming to get his DL back from Sheriff Baratheon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conduct Unbecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Holding Cell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283900) by [Vana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vana/pseuds/Vana). 



> This was written as a sequel to Holding Cell by Vana. It was inspired by her incredible AU. You should read it first because it is amazing!

 

“I’m looking for Sheriff Baratheon,” Davos told the pimply-faced deputy behind the desk who didn’t look a day over eighteen.

 

“He’s out on patrol. Is there something I can do for you?”

 

“No. Thanks. I was just looking for my — just tell him Davos Seaworth stopped by. He knows where to reach me.”

 

_What the fuck am I doing here?_

 

“Wait, how do you spell that?”

 

Davos walked out into the bright Wyoming sun, ignoring the kid’s question. This had been a crazy idea. He’d ignored every instinct that told him to turn around on the nine hundred-mile drive back. Now that he was here, in fucking Arapahoe, Wyoming, he realized just how insane coming back here was. A fifteen-hour drive and for what —to get his driver’s license back, or because he couldn’t get a certain blue-eyed sheriff out of his head?

 

Stannis Baratheon had gotten under his skin, like a bad case of poison ivy — the kind where if you scratch you spread the poison, but the itch is so intense you can’t ignore it. He couldn’t ignore the itch he had for Stannis even if he wanted to. The bruises on his hips were a constant reminder. He stared at them in the mirror every morning, and oh, how he wanted to feel those rough hands on his body again. _Enough already_. Stannis hadn’t even looked twice at him when he had walked out of the office, just stared at the wall, shell-shocked. Obviously he had gotten what he wanted and was over it. Davos would spend the night in Lander and head home in the morning.

 

He was half anticipating and half dreading the knock on the door. Stannis was dressed in civilian clothes, ball cap pulled down low over his eyes. It was obvious he didn’t want to be recognized, which is why Davos had booked a motel room fifty miles from Arapahoe. Davos had answered the door wearing only sweatpants, no shirt. They’d both been fully clothed when they’d fucked. He wanted Stannis to look at him this time. He could feel Stannis’ eyes burning the skin of his bare chest.

 

“I came here to give you this.” Stannis tossed the ID on the bed.

 

“No you didn’t.” Davos closed the door behind him. “You could have mailed that back to me anytime. You’re here for the same reason I am.”

 

“What would that be?” Stannis scowled but Davos noticed how his eyes flitted restlessly over Davos’ body.

 

Davos let the question hang heavy between them a moment, giving Stannis time to process the situation. Davos still wondered if he would change his mind and walk back out the door without another word. After a minute or so of staring into those blue eyes, Davos realized Stannis wasn’t going anywhere, and by then the blood was pounding like a bass drum in his temples and he couldn’t seem to think about anything except Stannis pushing him up against the cold stone wall of that holding cell.

 

“I can’t stop thinking about it and I’m willing to bet that you can’t either,” Davos managed to say despite the sudden tightness in his throat. “I suppose we might use the bed this time — make it a bit more comfortable.”

 

Stannis was on him then, hands tugging at his sweatpants as he pushed him back unto the bed and climbed on top. Davos let Stannis take the lead, instinctively recognizing that he needed that element of control. Stannis’ kisses were still hard and impatient, with plenty of teeth and tongue, but this time Davos was prepared and managed to get a hand on Stannis’ jaw and angle his head just enough that their mouths joined rather than collided. Davos winced as Stannis’ rough fingers dug into the bruises on his hips. Stannis paused, red faced and breathless, staring at Davos lying beneath him: “Jesus, that was me—”

 

But Davos had no time for placating the sheriff; he was in urgent need of more contact.

 

“It’s okay. Please, just—” Davos couldn’t believe he was already begging Stannis. What was it about this guy that pushed every one of his buttons at the same time? Davos pulled at Stannis’ jeans, managing to work his hand down the front and stroke Stannis’ cock through his underwear. The sound Stannis made was so raw that Davos nearly came right then. He thought he might just go crazy if he didn’t have Stannis inside him in the next minute.

 

“Lube —on the nightstand,” Davos gasped.

 

Stannis reached for the tube, still straddling Davos as he tore off the cap and applied a generous portion to his rigid cock. Stannis hesitated and Davos instantly realized that he was confused because Davos was on his back and Stannis had obviously never had sex with a man in this position before, which made Davos’ cock so hard it ached and Davos groaned in frustration.

 

“Fuck me, damn it! Like this,” Davos growled, pulling his knees up to his chest.

 

Stannis’ face turned a darker shade of red and Davos could see the muscles in his neck stretched tight.

 

“I know how you like to be fucked,” he hissed, positioning himself between Davos’ legs and lifting Davos’ ass.

 

Stannis guided himself in, pushing so hard that both men groaned from the intensity of it. Davos closed his eyes and nearly cried out, his insides burning despite the lube as Stannis began to thrust into him with force. Soon Davos’ body adjusted to the intrusion and the overwhelming sensation of warmth and fullness blocked out any discomfort, save for the bruising pressure on his arms where Stannis’ hands had him pinned to the bed. Stannis couldn’t seem to decide on the proper angle, leaning back on his heels and fucking Davos with short quick thrusts and then shifting his weight forward pounding Davos into the bed as he grunted loudly.

 

Davos knew from the beginning that neither of them would last long. The anticipation had both of their bodies primed for release. Davos needed to touch himself, to stroke himself off, but Stannis had his arms in a death grip, his body heaving above him. Davos’ eyes flew open as Stannis pushed deep inside and pressed against that one particular spot.

 

“Oh _god_ yes! Right there — stay right there!” Davos arched against Stannis as he came in violent spurts all over his stomach without even touching his cock. He shuddered in pleasure, his eyes riveted on Stannis’ face when Stannis froze, eyes glazed over and a strangled cry escaped his chest as he climaxed.

 

Davos experienced a sudden loss of warmth as Stannis pulled out and rolled off of him, turning toward the wall. Davos continued to lie on the bed a few minutes, rubbing his arms just above the elbows to restore feeling. Stannis didn’t speak and Davos didn’t know what to say, so he rose and went to the bathroom to clean up. When he returned, Stannis seemed to be asleep. Davos climbed in beside him and pulled the blanket up over both of them. Putting an arm around Stannis, he closed his eyes and let himself drift. He was just falling asleep when Stannis’ voice woke him with a start.

 

“Those bruises on your hips ... I raped you. I abused my authority and I forced you into it.”

 

Davos wondered why Stannis would suddenly feel guilty about that, after they had just done it for the second time. Wasn’t it obvious by now that they both wanted this? He was beginning to think Stannis was more repressed than he first suspected.

 

“Hey, you didn’t rape anybody. Didn’t you hear me saying _Don’t stop_? I wanted you as much as you wanted me.”

 

“It wasn’t right. You didn’t have a choice.”

 

“I didn’t try to make you stop. If I hadn’t wanted it, if I had wanted to get away, if I had said no just one time, you would’ve let me go.”

 

“I wouldn’t have. I wasn’t in control. I’ve never been like that before.”

 

“You would have. I knew it then and I know it now.”

 

“How can you? You don’t know me. We’re strangers.”

 

“Is that why you picked me? It was your first time with a man, wasn’t it?”

 

“Was it that obvious?”

 

Davos wrapped his arms tighter around Stannis, resting his chin on Stannis’ shoulder and waiting for him to answer.

 

“The way you looked at me when you were messing with the car. I thought you might want to ... you know. You were a criminal ... I thought maybe you’d done that sort of thing in prison —that you had experience.”

 

Davos chuckled softly. Coming from anyone else he might have found that statement offensive as hell, but coming from Stannis it was so genuinely disarming that he felt his heart melt a little.

 

“Well, you were partly right. I did want to and I have had experience, but not in prison. Good Lord. That isn’t the place for a relationship.”

 

Stannis tensed, his voice suddenly tight with emotion, “You’re laughing at me, just like everyone does. How the fuck should I know about what happens between gay men? It isn’t something I wanted. I didn’t ask to be queer. Fuck this ...”

 

He struggled to rise but Davos had the advantage, holding him tightly from behind, stilling him. He pressed his mouth to Stannis’ ear.

 

“Shhh. Take it easy,” he soothed in a rough whisper. “I’m not laughing at you. I would never laugh at you. Haven’t you figured that out yet?”

 

Davos kissed Stannis behind his ear. He nuzzled against his neck, murmuring softly and stroking him gently until Stannis relaxed, shuddering against him. Stannis was wrapped way too tight to deal with this on his own. Davos wanted to find a release valve and siphon off some of that guilt that was devouring Stannis from the inside out. He wanted to make Stannis see that this — thing, this whatever it was that they were doing — through his eyes. He wanted to make him understand that this wasn’t wrong at all, that this was one of the rightest things that Davos had experienced in his life.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Stannis splashed water on his face and swiped a hand through his hair. He was sweating. His skin was on fire, despite the chill of the air conditioner. A million questions swirled in his head. What the fuck was he doing a motel room with a guy? A criminal, no less. Not that it mattered anymore — he himself had broken several laws since he’d met Davos Seaworth.

 

What was it about Davos anyway? He took one look at the guy and what had started out in the pit of his gut as anger turned into wanting to jump his bones whenever he got the chance. Davos liked it, which made it worse. Even more confusing, Davos liked _him_ — how could anyone ... after what he had done?

 

Thinking of Davos now — the hard muscles, the dark eyes that saw right through him —Stannis felt his cock stir again. He tore back the plastic shower curtain and climbed into the tub, turning the shower on cold. He needed to cool off, to get clean. He stayed under the spray as long as he could stand it, then toweled off quickly and paced a few moments before returning to bed.

 

Stannis hesitated at the bedside, knowing he was being watched by Davos, who had his head propped against a pillow and concern evident on his face.

 

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Stannis said. He stood there at odds with himself, not wanting to get under the suffocating blanket again, not wanting to give into temptation again.

 

Davos didn’t reply, but just reached for him and began gently stroking his thigh. The touch and the sight of Davos’ naked body soon had Stannis hard despite his efforts to remain impassive. Davos kept stroking him and looking at him with such heat in his eyes that Stannis thought he might come in his shorts. But then Davos leaned forward and slid Stannis’ cock free from his underwear, taking him into his mouth. Stannis had never imagined anything could feel as exquisite as the wet heat of Davos’ tongue caressing his skin. He groaned, his eyes closing as he clutched at Davos, pulling him closer. He was soon thrusting erratically, trying not to gag him while at the same time really wanting to force Davos to take all of him, the whole hot hard length of him, every straining inch.

 

Stannis tried to hold back, but Davos was good, better than good, and taking him deeper than he’d thought was possible. Too soon the movement of his hips took on a stuttering rhythm and his fingers dug viciously into the back of Davos’ head. “Oh Jesus — Davos, I’m going to —” he cried as his vision went dark and something burst inside him and he came in Davos’ willing mouth.

 

Stannis’ legs gave out and he collapsed breathless beside Davos, who was on him then, pushing him down into the bed, his hard cock sliding between Stannis’ sweat-slick thighs. He lost track of time: it could have been a few seconds or several minutes that Davos was rutting against him, the mattress springs groaning in protest before he uttered a guttural cry and spasmed, teeth biting down hard into Stannis’ shoulder.

 

~~~~

 

When Davos woke again, Stannis was dressing, silhouetted by the glow of the neon motel sign seeping in through the grimy curtain.

 

“What time is it?” Davos stretched and rubbed his bleary eyes.

 

“Six. My shift starts in another hour.”

 

Davos watched him a moment, trying to shake off the fuzz inside his sleep-deprived brain.

 

“My vacation is over. I’m going to have to head back to Minnesota today, but I want to see you again.”

 

“That isn’t possible.” Stannis was looking for his sock, anywhere but at Davos.

 

Davos blinked, wondering if he’d heard right. God, he would sell his soul to Satan for an espresso. He forced himself to throw off the sheet and search for his sweatpants.

 

“I know we both work, and it’s a fifteen-hour drive, but I thought maybe you could come to Minneapolis if you had some vacation days coming.”

 

“I said I can’t.”

 

Davos knew that this was difficult for Stannis, but he couldn’t figure the man out. This was starting to bring back bad vibes from how they’d ended it the last time. How could Stannis spend the night fucking his brains out and then just up and leave?

 

“I hate to sound like a dating website and I have never said this to anyone before, but I thought there was a connection between us. I was hoping we could spend more time together — see where this goes.”

 

“I’ve told you already. I can’t.” He was buttoning his shirt when Davos grabbed his arm and Stannis quickly jerked away.

 

“I need a reason. You owe me that,” Davos snapped.

 

“I would lose my job, that’s one reason. They wouldn’t say it was because they suspected I was a homosexual, but they would find a reason to fire me. _Conduct unbecoming_ was one of the excuses they used in the army. It’s the same at the Sheriff’s Department. It happened to a friend of mine.”

 

Davos wondered how close of a friend, suddenly feeling a twinge of jealousy, but he didn’t pursue it.

 

“The army has changed. They accept gays now.”

 

“They _tolerate_ gays now.”

 

“You said one reason. Give me another.”

 

“I’m married. Is that reason enough?”

 

Davos felt as if Stannis had shoved him face first into a wall again.

 

“You aren’t wearing a ring,” he managed, knowing how pathetic he sounded.

 

“Technically we’re separated. Selyse always said that I was weak, that God was testing me. She was right. I need to try to get her back. We have a daughter to think of.”

 

Staring at Stannis incredulously, Davos realized that all traces of vulnerability had disappeared and Stannis had reverted to the bastard that had taken him into custody that day on the interstate.

 

Davos didn’t even know where to begin. Had he driven all the way back to this shithole town just to be jerked around by his prick? He would laugh if he didn’t feel so much like crying. Instead he began a frenzied search for the rest of his clothes. Damned if he was going to let this backwater sheriff walk out on him. He would be the one doing the walking.

 

“I don’t understand why a man would want to stay with someone who called him weak.” Davos forced his voice to remain calmer than he felt as he zipped his backpack and pulled the strap over his shoulder. “You know my address. You have a standing invitation.”

 

Davos didn’t know what possessed him to repeat his offer. At the moment he couldn’t get out of that motel room and Stannis’ presence fast enough. If he were honest with himself though, he knew that the itch was still there, lingering. He wouldn’t be getting Stannis Baratheon out of his head anytime soon.

 

Stannis looked as if he wanted to say something, or maybe throw up. He looked like a man who was so conflicted that he might actually self-combust. Instead he did nothing. He said nothing. Davos felt Stannis’ eyes boring into his back as he turned to leave.

 

“She’s wrong, you know,” he said before walking out into the gray light of dawn.

 

~~~~

 

Davos had nearly made it to Riverton. Arapahoe, Wyoming, and all that it symbolized faded from his rearview mirror as he floored it down the interstate.

 

What the fuck had happened to his vacation? Davos was fuming. He hadn’t asked for any of this. He hadn’t planned on having the most amazing sex of his life with an uptight sheriff from some podunk town in the middle of fucking nowhere. He hadn’t planned on falling for the sheriff with the impossibly blue eyes and driving back to the same podunk town just to see him again, only to be lied to and jerked around like an idiot. _Fuck_! Davos needed coffee and he needed it bad. Was there even a chance of a Starbucks in the next 300 miles?

 

He looked up to see a Dunkin Doughnuts sign and nearly spun out trying to make the exit. It was at the stop sign at the end of the exit ramp that he looked in his rearview mirror and saw the flashing lights.

 

The End.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Vana for the beta and for being so supportive!


End file.
